El príncipe destripador
by Lisbeth Nikolayevna
Summary: Historia alterna de Bel (Originalmente, una tarea escolar a petición de una amiga). Así como está publicado, no lo que modificado para nada excepto el formato, y agregado un comentario.


_**El príncipe destripador**_

El pueblo de Waldlichtung, un lugar donde la niebla nocturna era la mensajera de misterios y pánico, ya que cada vez que se hacía presente un niño o niña perdía la vida sin causa alguna o era víctima de una enfermedad desconocida de la cual, sólo la superan unos pocos, por eso, se encontraba escondido en unas ruinas que hace siglos existían y que ahora, quedaron en el olvido.

La familia Taylor, que es inglesa, fueron a ese pueblo porque pensaron que allí estaban más seguros que en su país natal, estaban muy equivocados con eso, de los abuelos se pensaba que tenían cercanía con el demonio y por eso quedaban en el filo de la muerte, ellos tuvieron una hija que era de las mejores profetas de su época, y que era impasible, por eso, al principio pensaron que era una santa, pero al cabo de unas semanas, ella predijo que el mismo demonio tomaría la forma de un ángel y que poco después de su aparición, se formaría un pueblo con el color de la sangre. El pueblo la consideró como loca y la amenazaron que si vuelve a decir cosa similar, moriría en la hoguera.

A pesar de esto, la mujer no hizo caso a la advertencia e hizo otra profecía, la cual era que si el demonio no era detenido a tiempo, tomaría posesión del cuerpo que desee hasta construir su propio reino; esto expuso su vida al máximo, y el pueblo iba a cumplir con su amenaza hasta que el rey de ese entonces, la salvó diciéndole que si predecía el futuro de sus hijos, era el pueblo quien estaba amenazado de muerte, la profeta accedió y fue al palacio acompañada del rey.

Ella, a pesar de haber sido salvada por el mismo rey, tenía un mal presentimiento, como si hubiera preferido morir antes. Al momento de estar en frente del trono donde estaba la reina con dos cunas, las cuales tenía a sus dos hijos gemelos: un par de rubios de tez blanca y ojos azules e inocentes, por lo que la mujer se sintió algo aliviada, pero en el momento en el que el rey pidió su profecía, la mujer miró detenidamente a los dos, del príncipe mayor llamado Rasiel dedujo que iba a ser un buen rey cuando llegase su turno de gobernar, y que además, ayudaría muy bien a Waldlichtung de la situación en la que se encontraba; aunque no pudo decir lo mismo del hijo menor, que por curiosas razones, recibía el nombre de Belphegor, sólo pudo decir que era mejor que nunca hubiera nacido porque dentro de algunos años, éste sería guiado por un instinto que lo llevaría a la locura, generando así que su cerebro esté retorcido, ella misma se puso lívida al momento de decir su futuro. A los monarcas no les gustó para nada lo que dijo de su hijo menor, así que sin más, los Taylor murieron decapitados.

Pasaron sólo algunos meses desde ese acontecimiento, y los monarcas seguían diciendo que los dos serían mejores reyes que ellos, estaban empeñados en pensar eso ante lo que les dijo la mujer profeta antes de morir. En el primer cumpleaños de los jóvenes príncipes, ellos estaban en el jardín esperando su fiesta, Rasiel no sólo estaba vigilando a su hermanito menor Bel, sino que también estaba jugando con lo primero que encontraba, pero el menor, no estaba precisamente haciendo lo mismo, sino que estaba buscando algo con qué jugar, pero no encontraba nada, hasta pasados unos dos minutos, vio lo que parecía ser un cuchillo y sonrió al verlo, puesto que pensó que se trataba de un objeto mágico, decidió practicarlo con una rana que se encontraba cerca del lugar donde estaba, creyendo que se convertiría en príncipe, pero al intentar encajarle el objeto, la rana saltó haciendo que se enojara y logró cogerla de las patas antes de otro salto, y al clavarle el cuchillo, observó atentamente cómo salía su sangre por montones, así que quiso ver qué había dentro del animal. Su madre, cuando iba a tomarlos, vio lo que el príncipe más pequeño estaba haciendo, estaba sacando uno a uno los órganos del anfibio, por lo que sufrió un síncope, a Rasiel le preocupó lo que le pasaba a su querida madre, pero Bel aprovechó la situación y siguió destrozando a la rana para luego hacer lo mismo con cualquier animal pequeño que se le atravesaba hasta que dejó eso a un lado para seguir con su vida como príncipe.

Luego de cinco años, la reina ya había muerto de una hemorragia, luego de eso, el rey enfermó gravemente a causa de la tristeza dejando solos a sus hijos, pero antes de su fallecimiento, pidió que sólo uno de sus hijos tomara su lugar, y así inició una pequeña discusión que tenía porfiado el tema de que el mayor debería ocupar su lugar, pero Bel estaba diciendo que debería ser él quien debería ocupar el lugar de su padre, como no llegaban a un acuerdo, comenzaron a odiarse a muerte hasta que un día, Rasiel desafió a su hermano a un duelo con armas reales, éste aceptó de inmediato, la pelea transcurría de manera torpe, parecía un empate, pero algo impulsó a Bel y con una habilidad sobrenatural, le abrió el estómago al mayor y le sacó los intestinos, dejando al menor como el ganador, pero al darse cuenta que estaba bañado con la sangre de su oponente, comenzó a reírse de una manera extraña. Al estar dentro de su palacio, ordenó que mataran a los niños del pueblo de Waldlichtung, pero como no le hicieron caso y temieron de su actitud, el mismo príncipe pensó de ellos con una severidad  tremenda y tomó la iniciativa de ejecutarlos a todos con sus propias manos, haciendo que sus ojos azules inocentes se volvieran rojos como la sangre y tan siniestros que tuvo que dejar crecer su cabello güero y cubrirlos para que no pudieran morir con su mirada aterradora.

Diez años después, dominó un lanzamiento de cuchillos y técnicas sobrehumanas que ahora, cualquiera que dijera que mató a su hermano tiempo atrás, tuviera miedo de que pudiera aparecer de repente en su puerta y matarlos, incluso los bandos más terribles le tenían pavor de su presencia. Cuando el joven príncipe caminaba de muy noche en el pueblo de Waldlichtung, justo cuando la niebla hacía su aparición, todos fingieron no estar para poder vivir, aunque no les funcionó de nada, Bel escuchó un ligero bostezo y fue directamente a donde provenía ese sonido, era la residencia donde antes vivían los Taylor, era una mujer que vivía con su padre y sus tres hijas, al verlos, tomó sus cuchillos, mostrándolos con una sádica sonrisa, se rió antes de decirles que mueran, primero tomó a la niña más pequeña de los cabellos para azotarla contra la ventana, los muebles, las paredes, la golpeó, la pobre niña gritaba para que su madre la ayudara, pero ella no podía hacer nada, y luego, el príncipe preparó una pequeña trampa y la lanzó a ésta dejando su cuerpo en pedazos, naturalmente dejó una bella mancha carmesí en el piso, hizo lo mismo contra las otras dos niñas, pero con finales distintos: la mayor fue decapitada y sin ojos, la otra terminó son el abdomen rebanado y con la cabeza quebrada dejando que su cerebro salga, la pobre mujer aterrada de ver a sus hijas muertas, quiso suicidarse, pero el príncipe se adelantó y la apuñaló muchísimas veces para juntar su sangre y untársela en el rostro, el viejo, por una enfermedad iba a morir en cualquier momento, así que se sentó mirando cómo sufría el anciano, era muy placentero para él, al hombre le sudaba todo el cuerpo, ese joven era realmente espeluznante; pasaron los minutos y Bel ya estaba harto de esperar, indisidiosamente tomó dos de sus cuchillos y los clavó en las palmas de las manos, haciendo que unos hilos de sangre brotaran de esos lugares, riéndose de tal espectáculo, también escuchaba los gritos de dolor del señor, que ya en cuestión de instantes sólo le suplicaba al príncipe que lo dejara así, pero sólo hizo que el muchacho se pusiera serio, dio unas cuantas vueltas antes de decirle libremente lo que había desarrollado:

"Tú, como todos los humanos eres un antropoide que sólo sirve para mi entretenimiento, y como nuevo rey, quiero que todo sea un mundo nuevo, para eso tengo que borrar lo que ustedes han ocasionado, así que…no me vas a volver a causar problemas por los últimos segundos que te queden en tu vida"

Y con eso, tomó un cuchillo extra y lo soltó, éste automáticamente se dirigió a partir en cuadros en cuerpo del anciano dejando que parte de su sangre cayera sobre el cuerpo de Bel, quien ya ha acabado con la vida de ese lugar, bebió desesperadamente toda el líquido rojo que pudo, no era un vampiro, era peor que todos los vampiros del mundo, llevó sus manos a la cabeza haciendo sonidos extraños y temibles, y salió corriendo de la casa para dirigirse a las que quedaban y hacer lo mismo.

Las profecías de la mujer Taylor a final de cuentas eran ciertas, el demonio encarnado en ángel era Bel de bebé y el pueblo con el color de la sangre era Waldlichtung, que terminó como pueblo fantasma; su segunda profecía era cierta, no se detuvo a Bel en ningún momento y arrastró a cualquiera que se le atravesaba a su reino de oscuridad y tinieblas, a eso se refiere con que el demonio tomaría posesión del cuerpo que deseara hasta formar su reino.

Al final, consiguió formar su reino llamado "Luna sangrienta" por la cantidad de víctimas que quedaron en sus manos, ahora, este reino se fue a un lugar desconocido con sus habitantes y su rey, que quedó inmortalizado bajo el nombre de: "Belphegor, el príncipe destripador".

.º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º.

_Bueno, no he muerto, lo que pasa es que este año de escuela me seca el cerebro, pero de verdad deseaba subir algo, y al momento de limpiar mi notebook de archivos basura, me encontré esto, y quiero aclarar que es un fic de hace casi como cuatro años, lo que pasó fue que una amiga mía tenía de tarea escribir una historia de terror con las palabras subrayadas, les dejo de tarea investigar para entender mejor, y por lo viejo que es, quiero que sepan también que está tal y como se lo mandé (Por cierto, me dijo después que sacó diez), sólo quiero saber su opinión, también es para quitarme las ansias de publicar, si está feo, si está "ingenioso" o lo que quieran decirme, déjenlo en un review, por favor (1º fic de KHR!)_

"_Si quieren dejarme un review, déjenlo, y si no, pues no lo dejen"_

_CHAO!_


End file.
